Je te sauverais, sois-en sûr
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: "Et si l'on allait nager à l'océan ?" Cet océan que Makoto redoute, à cause d'un souvenir douloureux... Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne se reproduira pas, non. Il ne sera pas faible. Il te sauvera. /!\ Ma version de l'épisode 5.


"Un camp d'entrainement sur une île déserte ?

- Allez Mako-chan, dit oui, ça va être super ! L'encouragea Nagisa.

- Cela serait parfait pour forger votre endurance ! Continua Kou.

- L'océan…

- Et oui, l'océan !"

En entendant ce mot, le regard de Makoto se fit absent, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de douloureux. Haruka avait bien remarqué ce changement, et comprenait très bien pourquoi. Il connaissait tout de son ami, tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses douleurs. Et il savait exactement celle qui se formait en lui à l'entente de ce simple mot.

"Ta décision, capitaine ?"

Makoto revint à la réalité et sourit à la vue de Kou et Nagisa tout excités.

"Je crois que c'est une bonne idée de tenir un camp d'entrainement pour se préparer au tournoi de la préfecture.

- Hourra ! C'est réglé alors !" S'écria Nagisa, tout heureux.

Une fois tous les problèmes de logement, d'argent et de moyen de transport mis au point, Makoto et Haruka se dirigèrent chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, le brun pensait déjà avec excitation à ce camp et le fait de nager tous ensemble. Il songeait aussi aux difficultés de Rei et les siennes quand Haruka s'arrêta brusquement et le fixa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le plus grand en se retournant.

- Ça te va vraiment ?

- Hein ?

-L'océan."

Il détourna la tête, puis sourit. Son ami s'inquiétait pour lui, et cela lui fit plaisir.

"Oui. C'était il y a longtemps."

Haruka ne dit rien. S'il arrivait à surmonter ses souvenirs, c'était le principal.

Leur ancien maître nageur les déposa sur leur nouveau lieu d'entraiment, puis reparti en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Arrivé sur la plage, les garçons se mirent à monter les toiles de tentes tandis que les filles se dirigeaient à l'hôtel, puis l'entrainement commença. Après quelques ultimes recommandations du capitaine, Nagisa fut le premier à l'eau, suivit d'un Rei énervé contre lui. Makoto observa le vaste étendu d'eau en face de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Elle. Le vent volait dans ses cheveux, et son regard était encore plongé dans le vague. Il remarqua soudain qu'Haruka l'observait, et tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien pour moi. Allons-y.

- Oui…"

Makoto était allongé dans la tente. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, contrairement à Rei couché à coté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et le souvenir d'il y a trois ans surgit dans sa mémoire.

Il avait alors quatorze ans, et Rin était encore avec eux. Makoto avait été le premier à avoir une petite amie. Elle s'appelait Namiko* et elle était magnifique, possédant des yeux bleus transparents et des cheveux d'un bleu foncés. Tous deux aimaient nager, et ils se lançaient souvent des défis. Un jour, la jeune fille décida de nager dans l'océan. Très têtue, elle n'écoutait pas les adultes qui la mettaient en garde contre les dangers qu'il pouvait y avoir, et une fois arrivé face à la grande étendue d'eau, elle plongea dans les vagues. Makoto la suivit, heureux, et ils s'amusèrent comme deux enfants toute la soirée. Mais le temps se couvrit d'un coup et la pluie tomba très rapidement, créant des tourbillons et de violents courants. Makoto était inquiet et voulait revenir à la berge, mais Namiko ne l'écoutait pas. Pour elle, c'était un nouveau défi à relever, réussir à nager dans ces immenses vagues. Mais celles-ci l'engloutirent rapidement et le brun la perdit de vue. Il avait du mal à respirer, le corps balloté par les courants, et il n'y voyait rien, aveuglé par les trombones d'eau qui giclaient de partout. Il sentit soudain un corps buter violement contre le sien et une main agripper son bras, le faisant couler. Sous l'eau, il put apercevoir Namiko, les yeux clos, le teint blafard et les lèvres violettes. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina vers ce qui lui semblait être la plage, n'acceptant pas le fait qu'elle soit déjà morte. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et se mélangeaient à l'eau de la mer. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit sa vue se brouiller et sombra bientôt. Les deux enfants furent retrouvés sur une plage quelques jours après dans un état grave. Le brun serrait celle qu'il avait aimée dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Il n'avait pas réussit à la sauver, c'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis. Alors la vue de l'océan faisait remonter en lui cette culpabilité, et il avait toujours eu peur de s'y noyer ou qu'une catastrophe lui enlève un être cher.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Il remarqua que Rei n'était plus là et sortit brusquement de la tente. Dehors, la pluie tombait violement et l'orage grondait. Il observa tout autour de lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la mer déchainée. Un violent éclair surgit soudain, éclairant l'eau. Makoto écartilla les yeux : au loin se trouvait Rei, se débattant vainement pour rester hors de l'eau. Sans plus réfléchir, le brun plongea à l'eau afin de sauver son ami. Il avait déjà perdu quelqu'un d'important pour lui, pas question que cela recommence. Il réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre le bras du bleuté qui commençait déjà à sombrer dans l'eau et le tira à lui. Il entreprit de se diriger vers la plage, mais le courant était trop puissant et l'emportait au loin, vers les rochers. La scène se répétait. Essayant de se calmer, il prit alors sa respiration et plongea afin d'éviter les vagues qui le noyaient. Au prix d'un immense effort, il réussit à atteindre la plage et y déposa Rei qui ne respirait plus. Pris de terreur et malgré son manque de souffle, il commença un massage cardiaque pour le réanimer, sans grand succès. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença un bouche à bouche, lui insufflant le plus d'air qu'il pouvait. Il se sentait partir, n'arrivant plus à avaler assez d'air, mais l'autre devait vivre. Pour lui, pour elle, pour les autres. Il cessa son massage lorsque Rei se mit à cracher de l'eau. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Makoto lui sourire, soulagé, avant de s'effondrer à coté de lui, inconscient. Rei cria son nom, ce qui réveilla les deux garçons qui dormaient dans les tentes. Nagisa paniquait, en larmes, et il eu du mal à appeler une ambulance. Les deux autres garçons essayèrent tant bien que mal de réanimer Makoto, mais ils sentaient qu'il le perdait. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour sauver son ami face à la noyade l'avaient beaucoup affaiblis, et personne ne pu lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Arrivés sur place, les ambulanciers s'occupèrent de lui, et ordonnèrent aux garçons d'enlever les tentes et de s'éloigner de la mer. Ils déposèrent Makoto sur un brancard et firent de même avec Rei, qui était encore très faible et risquait faire une rechute.

Nagisa et Haruka se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, accompagné des deux femmes qu'ils avaient prévenues. Tous étaient inquiets et tendus, et ils durent attendre de longues heures avant qu'un médecin ne vienne les voir pour les informer de l'état de santé des deux nageurs.

"Votre ami Rei a été soigné, il va très bien et il se repose en ce moment. Concernant Makoto… Je crains qu'il n'y survive pas. Nous le surveillons de très près, mais il fait beaucoup de rechutes et elles risquent lui coûter la vie. A votre place, je n'espérerais pas trop."

Et il les quitta là, ses derniers mots résonnants dans l'air. Tous étaient sous le choc : ils n'imaginaient pas Makoto absent de leur vie. Nagisa fut le premier à s'écrouler sur une chaise, en larmes. Mais Kou le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Il avait dit de ne pas espérer, mais il pouvait quand même il y avoir un espoir, non ? Makoto était assez fort pour survivre. Cela leur remonta un peu le moral, mais Haruka n'y croyait pas. Il connaissait son ami par cœur, et par conséquent, connaissait ses souhaits. Et il en avait deux très important : qu'Haruka puisse toujours faire ce qu'il souhaite, et rejoindre Namiko. Il n'hésiterait pas, même s'il abandonnait ses amis. Il savait qu'il avait sauvé Rei, et cela effaçait toute sa culpabilité envers la jeune fille. Maintenant, il était temps qu'il la rejoigne.

Haruka avait raison. Selon le médecin, il s'était réveillé et avait demandé si Rei était vivant. Puis il avait sourit, avait fermé les yeux, et avait déclaré qu'il s'excusait auprès de ses amis et qu'il pouvait partir tranquille. Et son cœur s'était arrêté.

* * *

* Namiko : enfant des vagues.

L'épisode 5 m'as vraiment inspiré, dit-donc... Et voila un deathshot. J'ai tué héroïquement notre Makoto...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme Makoto à du mal avec l'océan, j'me suis demandée pourquoi, et voila la résultat. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi l'on ne peut pas le caser avec quelqu'un selon moi...

Je n'arrive pas à faire les coupures entre les différents moments, ne veut pas me mettre d'étoiles... Désolé !


End file.
